


Three's not a crowd

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Series: Three's not a crowd [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Eve Baird, Alpha Jacob "Jake" Stone, Alpha Jenkins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Eve Baird, BAMF Ezekiel Jones, Beta Cassandra Cillian, Beta Flynn Carsen, F/M, Hurt Eve Baird, Hurt Ezekiel Jones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mama Eve Baird, Multi, Omega Ezekiel Jones, Protective Flynn Carsen, all of their parents were dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: **First in the series- each fic will be the equivalent to one episode- but it will not be the canon episodes. It is the same universe but diverges almost immediately**Episode One- First meetings are never easy, but a malevolent banshee really doesn’t help matters.Everyone thought that the “perfect pair” was an Alpha/Beta couple. However, what people don’t know is that everyone (at the beginning) had two destined soulmates. Alpha/Beta/Omega relationships should have been the norm- if only it actually worked out that way.But when did the Library deal with normal anyway? Read on and discover how one of the most powerful triads in history were created.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first chapter is really short. This is basically just a quick overview of the universe so people can tell what kind of ABO story this is.

Two’s company, three’s a crowd. At least that is how the saying goes. The true meaning of what it means to be Alpha, Omega or Beta has been lost to history. Through the years, the oppression of Omegas has caused the numbers to dwindle to alarming rates. The importance of Omegas are still not fully realised, sure, times have changed and the treatment of them has evolved, but in many places they are still not seen to have the same rights as an Alpha or Beta. They used to be abused for being the "weaker race", the “runts” of the pack, but now they were coveted as prizes. Many used purely for breeding. This is due to the fact that Omegas produce the strongest offspring and one of the largest misconceptions around the world is that strong offspring lead to more Alpha presentations.

Of course this is not true. But along with many things in history, the truth his hidden behind the bias and agendas of those who write it. Thankfully, things are changing. Slowly. Too slowly. But laws are now in place in some areas that give the Omegas rights. However, the laws are not always implemented and unfortunately many in law enforcement do not believe in them enough to follow through with the persecution of those who break these laws. 

Each presentation of person is needed in harmony for society to function smoothly. This also applies to relationships. Nature intended for each person to have two people designed specifically for them, these people would be the other two dynamics of the optimum trio. Unfortunately, with Omegas being such a rarity in society, many couples were now solely Alpha/Beta, their intended Omega trapped with another pack, dead or never born. This situation, (over time) was rewritten by anti-omega historians as the “evolution” of society, cutting out the “runts” to build a stronger world. 

Although the stigma against Omegas have lessened in the recent years, the misconceptions over the “perfect couple” remains in the minds of many. The true nature of the perfect society known only to those who have a greater understanding of the world around them. Scholars who advocate for Omega rights, countries who have never been affected by this discrimination and of course, the immortals who have lived it. Who have seen how society has changed. Those who are in such a minority that they could do nothing but watch in despair as no one listened to them.

It is so rare that a full trio are still around. So rare that Mother Nature has given those that are still around a helping hand to find their soulmates before society ruins them. A small flick of the wrist here, a nudge in the right direction there and it was often the case that if your Omega was still alive and free, you would find them before their 25th birthday. Later than that and it was often a lost cause. For if Mother Nature couldn’t help you before that, your trio, more often than not, became the ever so common duo.

The duo situation was so common that often people did not even know that a trio was possible and yet, when you meet them a bond is forged. A bond so tight that even though you may fight or take a break from them, when it is needed you will always find the other and want to figure things out. You will want it to work out in just the way that Mother Nature intended it to.


	2. Pull at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will stay very close to canon for the first couple of chapters as I think that the meeting interactions lend fairly well to my intended path for the story. After that it will stray a bit more and will become more of its own story than a retelling of canon.
> 
> Please be kind for I have no beta reader and this is my first fanfic.

Eve was having a bad day. Of course, being a woman in her desired line of work was always hard, Alpha status or not. But today was just not going as planned. First she had to track down and stop some annoying almost-successful terrorists from deploying a weapon of mass destruction. This was never an easy task and although she loved her promotion as team leader, the job did always come with a lot of responsibility and stress. 

She then had to listen to some hyper-active Beta ramble on about skulls and religious symbology whilst simultaneously telling her how to disarm the bomb without him having to even look at it. She wasn’t going to lie, it was very impressive. However, she did not appreciate the way that he claimed to be a “Librarian” before vanishing, preventing her to ask any further questions on the situation.

Which then brings her to now as Eve is arguing with her boss whilst also trying to be polite. She would hate to be fired as one thing that she valued in life was control and being forcibly removed from her job because her boss is an idiot would just be the cherry on top of her awful day.

“No, sir, no I do not need a leave of absence.  I wasn't exposed to radiation.” No, the insane Beta had prevented anything harmful from occurring and she wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or worried about his vast knowledge on the subject. Eve just hoped that he didn’t decide to become a terrorist in the future because she was sure that even her entire team couldn’t compete with that guy’s brain.

Speaking of, “ I'm not saying the Beta was a Librarian, he claimed-”

“I don’t care what he claimed. You may have been exposed to the radiation and then you let a potential suspect or witness leave. I will not take any chance that you could hinder our work and put civilian lives in danger. A month on leave.”

Eve didn’t even care about the knothead cutting her off when she heard the last sentence. Her work was her life, “what am I going to do for-”  
“Figure it out. A month on leave. Mandatory if you want to keep your job.”

Now she was really starting to get annoyed. Her boss was the typical Alpha. Loud, thinks he knows all and over-dominant. Being an Alpha herself, Eve knew that dominance was just a way of life with this dynamic, but that still didn’t excuse rudeness in her book. And common courtesy meant that you allowed others to finish what they are saying. In her opinion, a true Alpha should still listen to others around them and not thrust themselves into situations where they are not welcome. Unfortunately, she was in the minority in her way of thinking and dickheads like him were still in the top of society.

Sighing, knowing that she wouldn’t win this fight with her job intact, she replied, “Yes sir.” and agreed to further stipulations knowing that as soon as she could, she would be searching for a new job. Similar in design, just hopefully with a more bearable boss.

Entering her home was not a pleasant affair. Truthfully, even though she had been living there for years, it still did not have more than the basic necessities, (and even then, some were lacking). Society claimed that a good Alpha should have a spacious, homely house that allowed room for a mate, cubs and other pack members when needed. Eve did not believe in society so although she did yearn for a mate and a nice house (she cut the line at having her own cubs though), she tried to live a life that reflected her rebellious nature. 

Eve refused to settle down and live a normal life. Not when she was aware of so much suffering that occurred in the world. Her biggest desire was to have a balance of the two. A place that was not in the realm of normal, yet was still welcoming and homely. A mate that could keep her on her toes yet still quell her Alpha’s dominant nature. People to look after that looked to her as their pack leader yet did not submit to her every order. She wanted a family.

Taking a bottle of water from her empty fridge, she leaned back against the counter contemplating her next move. On one hand, she could take this month on leave and look for her mate (she wasn’t delusional enough to believe that she would have a trio, for unless there would be an age gap of around 20 years, the time bracket had well and truly passed), or she could use this month to find a similar job and ignore the urge to find her soulmate that had only heightened since her most recent job.

It was then that a white envelope was stuffed through the bottom of her door. Cautiously she approached it, her years of training ingrained in her every move. Countless lessons on how the most innocent looking thing could in reality be the most dangerous would make the most reckless person cautious of an envelope which seemed to be slightly glowing. Especially when said envelope was not posted through her clearly marked post box.

Gun in hand, she crouched down and picked it up. When no explosion seemed to be imminent and the contents seemed too light to be a serious threat, she opened it up and just stared confused at what she sees. Contained within the blank envelope, was a similarly blank piece of paper. Writing it off as a weird practical joke, she was just about to throw it away when the paper started to glow the same light she thought she saw coming from the envelope.  
Eve startled and almost dropped the envelope in shock. Light reactant ink did not glow when it appeared so she had absolutely no clue what was the cause for this seeming magic. However, all confusion was put aside to think about later when she read “the Metropolitan Public Library.” Perhaps there she could get some information on the mysterious Beta she briefly met because doing so could put her back in the good books with her boss and had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she kept thinking about him. Nothing at all. She did need a good reference after all. 

X

Flynn was confused. Ever since guiding the blonde Alpha through disarming that annoying beeping nuclear bomb, he couldn’t stop thinking about the pull he felt towards her. Of course he knew what that pull meant. He considered himself one of the most intelligent people alive and with the aid of the resources in the library, this knowledge just kept building. He knew things that had been lost to history, things that had never been discovered. He prided himself on knowing the facts in the most accurate way, so of course he knew what that pull was.

His confusion comes from the fact that he had thought that he would be mateless for life and had accepted that fact. Flynn had assumed that because of his personality and the fact that he was not one for making house, he would not have a match. Had assumed that Librarians were the anomaly in the world of soulmates and yet, here he was feeling the “pull” that he had often read about.

Honestly, Flynn didn’t know what he felt about having a soulmate. On one hand, he was relieved that even he had someone that Mother Nature had chosen for him but on the other, he was nervous about the fact that he had little choice in the matter. Sure, he could always walk away if he wanted or needed to but he also knew that his feeling of loneliness would only increase with the knowledge that he had a soulmate but said soulmate was not as perfect as advertised. It would only reinforce his notion that he was a freak, someone who did not function as a regular human.

Flynn also felt his irritation of society grow stronger with the revelation that he had a soulmate and the fact that the first pull he felt was from the Alpha. That was because, statistically speaking compared to all the records found in the library’s books, the first meeting was always between the Alpha and Omega and he had not smelt a mating bond on the Alpha.

Meetings between Alphas and Omegas coming first was an evolutionary trait. This phenomenon was first noticed a couple hundred years after different societies had started to form and the Omega numbers started to drop. It was Mother Nature’s way of trying to help the Omega’s survive and historically, Alphas were always the protectors of the triage bond. 

Less than 4% of all Omegas in existence joined the bond last so Flynn’s hope of having a trinity bond fell. Flynn didn’t even know why he was so disappointed that this event would not occur. Sure, he was upset about the fact that his intended Omega was likely one of those that had never even had the chance to be born and live their life. But he was also upset about the fact that lacking an Omega severely reduced the chance of ever having children as Beta males could not carry and Alpha females had a low chance of successful pregnancy. 

Horrified at himself for the fact that he had basically reduced his intended Omega as something to be bred, he shook himself off and left to find Cal. Maybe it was for the best, if society had brainwashed him to reduce someone to something to just carry children, he shouldn’t be someone that is privileged enough to be in a trinity. 

Practicing with Cal always helped him to clear his head. It gave him something to focus on and allowed him to think more rationally. A swipe here, a jab there, duck, sidestep, repeat. It was a familiar rhythm, one that he felt pride in being pretty good at. Deciding that for now he would forget all about that blonde Alpha and his non-existent Omega, he started to goad the sword a bit. He loved how offended Cal would get; and didn’t that just say something about his social life, he could read a sword’s emotions.

“Really, Cal, a Desvio technique against the Molinello Defense?! You're getting sloppy!”

His laughter was short lived however, when Charlene’s disapproving voice broke through the clanging of weapons, “...the Librarian.”

Tensing, he looked over at the pair standing at the door. Recognising the blonde Alpha from earlier, his mind immediately imagined the worst. Maybe she was here to tell him that she understood the pull of the bond but did not want anything to do with it, maybe she was one of those controlling knotheads who didn’t respect anyone not alpha and would demand he give up his role as Librarian. He could continue, the list of things that could go wrong was endless.

Not willing to take that chance whilst also wanting to show his competence, he urged Cal to go over in a clear show of dominance over the situation. As nothing says control quite like a blade to the throat.


	3. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting slightly more AU now, this will continue as the chapters progress. I have decided to completely scrap canon so just warning you now!

Eve was having a weird day. She had expected an easy task, go to the library, find the “librarian,” discover how he knew what he did and then turn in her report to her boss and get back into his good books, hopefully getting a good reference and in a new job by the end of the month. Of course, with her luck lately, things never did turn out quite as expected.

Upon reaching the library, she was met with an energetic, small Alpha who seemed overly excited about the fact that she had received the envelope. The Alpha, who introduced herself as Charlene, then lead her towards an elevator which didn’t make any logical sense whatsoever. When she expressed her confusion, Charlene merely turned to her and said that it was more of a “metaphor” and then expected Eve to believe her when she said that magic was real.

In all honesty, Eve was just starting to feel concerned for Charlene’s sanity when the doors of the elevator opened and was met with rows and rows of books. So many that it would have been impossible to contain all of them and the room within the parameters of the library and possibly even the city. The pull she had been feeling also grew stronger and more intense with the sudden reveal of the mysterious Beta from before and the pieces suddenly fell into place. This guy was her mate and with that thought, all confusion about magic left her. She just wanted to get to know this man and that scared her, she had never felt this way before.

However, before she could decide what to question first, the man or the fact that she was something called a “guardian,” a sword was suddenly at her throat. A magic sword which could move on its own, because of course those exist.

X

Flynn prided himself on being an intelligent man. He could run statistics and more often than not, his predictions of the future from those data sets were quite accurate. Previous relationship experiences told him that whatever this mate thing between him and this Alpha was, was most likely not going to end well. He knew he was a difficult person to work with, let alone form such a serious connection as a mating bond. Flynn had heard all of the excuses before, he worked too much, he was too insecure, he was a control freak (this did not settle well with many of his past relationships due to his preference for Alphas) and the most common complaint; he just didn’t know how to be a person.

Unwilling to go through another relationship only for it to inevitably end, especially since he knew from all the texts he had read how painful breaking the soulmate bond was, he decided to ignore the pull for now and treat her like he would any intruder. He turned to Charlene questioning, a hint of anger in his eyes, “who is she? What is she doing here?” 

Charlene was just about to reply the ever-constant annoyance that never left her whilst in Flynn’s presence tangible when Flynn cut her off, a note of panic in his voice upon noticing the taller women reach for the sword. “Don’t touch that!. Wounds from Excalibur never heal.” 

Intruder or not, she was still his mate and he couldn’t ignore the protective feeling that came from that bond. He needed her to be safe, even if it was a potential detriment to him, and didn’t that just fill him with joy. Flynn needed to get her far away from him, like yesterday. These feelings were dangerous and he would be pissed if the sole reason he died was not because of some magical creature, but because his instincts as a mate lead him to greet the reaper early.

Despite wanting nothing more than to have his best friend here for protection, he was unwilling to keep this new Alpha in danger. Especially when she looked more curious than judgemental about the whole situation. 

“Cal. Go on patrol, I had better get back to work anyway.”

Cal tilted in such a way that Flynn recognised as worry, before flying off and beginning his usual route. 

With the potential danger out of the way, Charlene turned to glare at Flynn and opened her mouth as if to dare him to ignore her. But ignore her he did, because he refused to look weak or out of character in front of his soulmate. She needed to know what she was potentially getting into afterall.

X

The strange man, whom Charlene had called Flynn, had such a strong pull to him and Eve could have kicked herself for not figuring out that he was her soulmate sooner! She was intrigued by him, he had a mystery around him that just made her want to find out more, his dress sense was eccentric yet formal, his work involved magic (wow, was that not what she was expecting!) and for a man that looked just slightly older than her, he acted almost childish. Despite that however, he had a look in his eyes that betrayed his behaviour, that showed that he could, and most likely had, made hard choices.

Charlene once more opened her mouth to try and make introductions, but Flynn interrupted her, his rambling voice overpowering any and all attempts to get him to stop and listen. 

“I have work to do! I am a very busy man and have a particularly vexing case I’m working on! Ooh, vexing. I like that word! Vex. Vex, vexatious, vex, vex…” 

Flynn’s voice faded as he walked away from the Alpha duo and out of some very majestic double doors. Rolling her eyes, Charlene gestured for Eve to follow as she made her way at a more leisurely pace after him. 

Eve couldn’t keep her eyes from wandering as she followed the short woman. Bookcases stacked high with various items, rows that were seemingly endless and architecture that looked entirely too old in comparison to the surrounding area outside. Upon opening yet another set of double doors, Eve gasped again, the room was beautiful! A curved staircase wound its way up the far wall, more bookcases adorned the higher floor and a large table stood centrepiece in the room. 

Adding to that, Flynn stood in front of  a board with a bunch of clippings on it, looking for all the world like a private detective. Curious, she inched her way forward not wanting to disturb the man or break his concentration. This turned out to be a futile attempt however when he turned to Charlene with an annoyed look on his face.

“She’s still here! Why is she still here?”

“That Mister Carsen,” said Charlene with a mix of amusement and annoyance on her face, “is what I have been trying to tell you. This is Colonel Eve Baird, your new guardian.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! I’m not dead! :) Sorry that this was pretty much abandoned for so long, I was just sad that the show got cancelled and then kinda lost my muse for a while? Anyways, I’m back! But updates will still be hella slow cause I need to watch the show for inspo but it makes me real sad when I do so I put it off. I miss my babies :(
> 
> Also, when posting this I’ve just realised that I never said the ages that I was working with for Eve and Flynn, here ya go:
> 
> Eve- 42  
> Flynn- 43

‘This is Colonel Eve Baird, your new guardian’

At that sentence, Flynn’s mind came to an abrupt stop. His new guardian? He didn’t need a new guardian! Especially one who is destined to be his Alpha! 

A small part of Flynn- which he was desperately trying to ignore- was relieved at this news. At least with her being his guardian, she was less likely to force him to stop being a Librarian. The library was usually a pretty good judge of character, especially with its choice of guardians. But a much larger part of Flynn rebelled at the idea. He worked alone for a reason, he couldn’t afford attachments.

Seeing the two staring at him, he tried cleared his throat and turned back to the board holding all of the people the clippings book had decided were connected. There had to be something he had missed!

“Look.” That was Eve, why did he get a thrill upon hearing her voice? This was all going so wrong. “You obviously don’t want me here.”

He resisted rolling his eyes, “I work better alone.”

“But I’m here now,” she continued, ignoring him, “even if you don’t want to get into whatever this pull is between us, that doesn’t stop the fact that I know about this world now. I want to help.”

Every particle of his body wanted to say yes. She said she wanted to help, she didn’t want to stop his work! But he still didn’t trust her, on principle he should say no. So instead, he decided to ignore her, knowing that if he opened his mouth, instincts would push him to agree. 

Theoretically, he knew that the instincts were so strong _because_ he was ignoring them, and if he just acknowledged them they would settle. He could still just reject her. But he didn’t want to, despite himself, he wanted to get to know her. But why?

He heard her sigh, before coming to stand next to him and getting a good look at the board. “Is it possible you dropped one of those glowing envelopes by mistake? He was in the foyer right? Maybe he was coming to see you.”

Flynn froze, “no,” could it really be that which he was missing? “Yes! Not by mistake, sent! He was very, very smart. Smart enough to get sent an envelope?!”

With that, he rushed up the stairs and started sifting almost violently through the various books on the shelves. He could feel Eve’s confusion and was well aware that to an outsider, his system of searching made so sense. But Flynn was experienced, and sure enough, he found the ledger with all the Librarian candidates quite quickly.

Sure enough, there was his name. Sheir. 

It was only then that he remembered the man, remembered standing near him on the day that he became a librarian. Now he was dead and if he was honest, Flynn didn’t quite know what he felt. He didn’t feel to affected, after all, he barely knew the man, but he was still sad that it was a life taken. It was all very confusing and just reminded Flynn once more why he avoided being around people. 

“Look at the list,” Eve again, he had almost forgotten she was there, “most of these people are dead.” She then showed him search results on her phone. “It’s almost as if-”

“Someone is targeting potential librarians.”

They looked at each other, and Flynn knew in that moment, despite his efforts, an alliance was formed. He just hoped that this didn’t blow up in his face.

X

Finding the three remaining candidates wasn’t very hard, no research ever really was when you had the library’s resources. But that didn’t stop his slight annoyance that they were quite spread out. He just knew that he would feel guilty if whatever was targeting them finished them off before Flynn could reach them.

They found the first one in a hospital, her brains making her easy to identify. It wasn’t often that a janitor corrected a doctor after all. 

“Cassandra Cillian. 29 years old. Beta. You have been working as a janitor despite your heightened intelligence because you never made it to college. Brain tumour, side effects including synaesthesia. You have photographic memory.”

“Yes. Hi!” Cassandra said, still looking a bit disorientated. 

Sighing, Flynn softened his tone. It wasn’t often that he was gentle, but he felt bad about Cassandra’s circumstances as it was, it looked like she couldn’t catch a break.

“You need to come with us, your life is in danger.”

Despite himself he trusted Eve, so whilst he went to collect Ezekiel Jones, he left her to return Cassandra to the Library before she went after the next closest candidate.

X

 

Eve didn’t expect Flynn’s ‘joke’ about ninjas to be an actual warning. But then again, she still couldn’t pin the beta down, just when she had expected him to kick her to the curb, he had trusted her with not one, but two of the candidates’ lives.

She had a feeling that if she were to be allowed to stick around, life with him would not be boring. And honestly, she kind of hoped she could stay, the library was the kind of home she could accept.

Tangent aside, when she had read up about the man, she hadn’t expected him to be so ‘cowboy’. Sure, she knew that he was the type to want to blend in, but she still couldn’t quite get over her stereotypes of eccentric smart people, Flynn sure hadn’t helped in that aspect. Though, she was sure that if the small preview of sword sighting she had seen when she had first entered was anything to go by, the man had a lot more surprises up his sleeve.

Eve could have smacked herself, why did her thoughts keep going back to Flynn? She had a job to do, and yet she couldn’t stop thinking about the hyperactive beta. This soulmate bond thing was all very confusing.

“Thanks and all for helping back there, but you mind telling me what that was all about?” His voice broke through her thoughts, and honestly it wasn’t unwelcome, this whole situation just left her so out of depth.

“They were targeting you for your expertise.”

“My expertise? That’s flattering, but you won’t find much of that down here.”

“Jacob Stone. You are 35 years old and an Alpha. You work on an oil rig, despite having an IQ of 190 and writing literature under a pseudonym for the past 20 years.”

She couldn’t hold back her smile at Stone’s shocked silence. Eve now understood what Flynn found so fun about his broad knowledge of people, being able to surprise someone like that was the best. It added just another thing onto the growing list of reasons why she wanted to stay.

X

Flynn knew that getting Ezekiel to follow him would be hard, but this seriously was ridiculous. Not even saving Jones from being killed got the younger man to trust him. Sure, he would have expected hesitance, but not even getting out of the building where there were known killers? 

“Just come with me and I will explain everything.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you. I don’t know you, you don’t know me. Why would I do anything you say?”

Flynn sighed, he had been hoping to avoid this, but he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Because I do know you. Ezekiel Jones. 21 years old, designation unknown. Considered one of the greatest thieves of all time. Does that sound about right?”

“No mate. You’ve got it wrong. I’m the greatest thief of all time and that didn’t prove anything, you could have gotten that information from my Facebook page.”

Flynn resisted the urge to tell him that he didn’t have a Facebook page and instead decided to kick it up a notch. He couldn’t blame him, Flynn really didn’t know that much about Jones other than his thief status and if he was being honest, the lack of knowledge was a little unsettling. Often, Flynn could find the life story of someone with ease and used this to judge how that someone would react in a certain situation. There was none of that here, this thief was an unknown entity and that made him dangerous.

“You are being targeted by an unknown force and your life is in danger.”

Bingo.


End file.
